The Soul Reaper L'cie
by TheRealMcLovin
Summary: It's been six months since the Thousand Year Blood War ended and Ichigo finds himself plagued by strange dreams of a silver haired boy and pink-haired young woman. Now, with his memories as Hope Estheim awakened, he finds himself on call once more, this time to save his old home. How will his friends react to his return from the dead? Find out in The Soul Reaper L'cie!


** Hey there party people! First of all I'd like to apologize for being gone for a year and a half but life got in the way. What are you gonna do? Anywayyy I'm here to give you all the first chapter to a story that I am VERY excited about. Now without further ado, I give you the first chapter of ****The Soul Reaper L'cie (****at least until I come up with a better title.)**

** DISCLAIMER: I own neither Bleach or Final Fantasy, they are the property of Tite Kubo and Square Enix respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction.**

_"There is no can or can't, some things you just do." A pink-haired woman preached to a young, silver` _

_ "Let me take point this time."_

_ "Call me…Light"_

_ "I promise I'll try to protect you too."_

_ "Here, hold onto this for me," requested the woman as she handed the young teen a small knife. "I'm going to want that back someday so don't lose it. Okay, Hope?"_

An orange-haired teen abruptly awoke from his slumber. _'That same dream again'_ he wondered. The young man in question was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki: Substitute Soul Reaper, Hero of the Winter War, and Slayer of the Quincy Emperor, Ywach. To the spiritually unaware, however, he was Ichigo Kurosaki, High School Graduate. It had been six months since the end of the Thousand Year Blood War and the end of the Wandenreichand their leader. Ichigo was now on summer vacation, contemplating his future. He was already determined to go to university in Karakura Town, wanting to continue his duties as the protector of the reiatsu-rich town. It would seem his friends were of a like-mind as they had also elected to remain in Karakura to continue their schooling

But, unlike his friends, he was at a loss as to what to major in. Chad wanted to study engineering while Uryu had to chosen to study business out of the desire to open his own textile shop due to his natural skill with a needle and thread. Orihime had expressed a desire to pursue a degree in nursing while Tatsuki wanted to study law enforcement. Quite fitting choices, considering the personalities of the two girls.

He didn't know what Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru had planned. Last he heard, they had gone out of town for vacation a week ago when summer break started. Ichigo laid back in his bed and let out a small sigh before looking at his alarm clock. He was just in time to see the numbers transition from 7:59 to 8:00 A.M. He knew what that meant. And, like clockwork (no pun intended) his ears were met by the same shout he had heard nearly every day for the last nine years of his life.

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOrNNNNING IIIICHIGOOO!" shouted a figure as he leapt into the room poised to kick Ichigo.

With practiced ease, Ichigo opened the window and got out of the way, letting his attacker go straight out the second story window before hitting the ground. The teen poked his head out the window and glared at his attacker.

"Damn it Dad! Every morning with this crap!" shouted Ichigo for what had to have been the ten thousandth time. The subject of his ire, dressed in flannel pajamas with his black hair spiked up in the front and a faint goatee was none other than Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father and former Captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad in Soul Society. Given his tendency to act like a child, he still sometimes found it hard to believe he was once a Captain, let alone one of the most powerful Soul Reapers to have ever lived. It was only made more embarrassing by the fact he has been "alive" for centuries yet still acted like he was ten years old.

"Good reflexes son! I have taught you well!" yelled Isshin from his prone position.

"Damn goat-faced idiot," muttered Ichigo before closing the window and getting ready to go downstairs and get breakfast. Two minutes later, Ichigo was clothed in a pair of jeans and a red-and-white shirt with the number 15 on the back. Upon arriving in the kitchen, Ichigo was greeted by the sight of his younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Despite being twins, the girls were essentially polar opposites.

Yuzu, the younger of the two by five minutes, looked just like her mother, having identical brown eyes and hair that she kept styled in pigtails with a hair clip on the right.

Not only did she match Misaki in appearance, her personality was highly similar as well. She was a gentle soul, always being kind and courteous to others and always willing to provide help to those who need it. Ever since Misaki had perished at the hands of a Hollow known as Grand Fisher (who was thankfully slain by Isshin years later)she had assumed the roles she had left in her passing. She cooked, cleaned, and even did the laundry. She was a real mother hen.

Karin, on the other hand, was nothing like her younger sister. She took more after their father in the looks department with her black hair and matching eyes. As opposed to being soft-spoken she was brash and aggressive, her aggression most prominently displayed when hitting the Kurosaki patriarch for his stupid antics.

Karin was a tomboy through and through. Rather than wear dresses and talk about boys, she would wear more masculine clothes and play soccer.

Despite being radically different, the fraternal twins were extremely close.

As was typical for a Saturday morning, Karin was lying on the couch watching TV while Yuzu was preparing breakfast.

"Morning," Ichigo yawned as he ran a hand through his spiky orange hair.

"Morning," grumbled Karin while Yuzu happily returned the greeting.

"Good morning!" chirped Yuzu. "I hope you're in the mood for pancakes!"

"Sounds good," mumbled Ichigo as he sat down at the table, still half-asleep.

"I'm sure it will be delicious my darling daughter!" exclaimed Isshin, having managed to sneak back inside. He didn't seem any worse for wear despite his "fall" from the second floor window.

"Who let the idiot back in?" muttered Karin, causing Isshin to prostrate himself before the glamor shot poster of his late wife. Anime tears ran down his face.

"My darling Misaki, see how mean she is to her father!? She's surely been corrupted by her brutish brother's behavior! It's only a matter of time until he corrupts little Yuzu!"

"Shut up, damn it!" roared Ichigo before kicking his father into a wall, knocking him out cold.

"Idiot," muttered Ichigo, Karin silently nodding in agreement. Yuzu, however, ran to her "poor" father's aid.

"Yuzu, I'm just going to have two plain pancakes to go, I'm heading out!" called the Substitute Soul Reaper, sensing two familiar reiatsu signatures heading towards his vicinity.

Not even waiting for a response, Ichigo grabbed two fresh pancakes, slipped on his sneakers, and left the house.

It took Ichigo less than two minutes (in which time he had devoured both pancakes) to meet up with the two familiar reiatsu signatures.

"What the hell do you guys want? It's the weekend!" grumbled the orange-haired teen.

"Why Ichigo! Can't an old friend come by and say hello?" said a jovial voice.

The owner of said voice was none other than Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of Squad Twelve and "humble shopkeeper" (as he often refers to himself.) He was also the one to restore Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers the first time around as well as train him in preparation to storm Soul Society to save Rukia. He did, however, leave out the tidbit of information that one of the Captains was a traitor with an object of great power within his reach; an object made by Kisuke himself.

Kisuke Urahara was a tall, lean-built man who stood 6"0, with grey eyes, messy pale-blond hair, a light stubble, and almost pale shopkeeper sported a dark green coat with a white diamond pattern along the bottom with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. As if he didn't already stick out enough, he wore a pair of wooden sandals (geta) as well as a striped white and green bucket hat that cast a shadow over his eyes. Clutched in one of his hands was a cane.

"Yeah, can't a lady see her student?" teased another voice, this one female. The teen looked over and sure enough, there stood Yoruichi Shihoin, former Stealth Squad Commander, Goddess of Flash, and Kisuke's best friend.

She was also the most shameless woman he'd ever met. Possessing the ability to switch forms between that of a cat and her current human appearance, she would transform into her human form in front of Ichigo, it wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that she would be naked every time.

Yoruichi was much smaller than Kisuke, being a mere5"2. The slender woman was an extreme contrast to the shopkeeper with her dark skin and gold eyes as opposed to Kisuke's pale skin and gray eyes. Her exotic purple hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

Her attire consisted of a backless, sleeveless, black undershirt beneath an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder. She also wore black stretch pants and brown, lightweight shoes.

In terms of accessories she wore a beige sash around her waist and matching arm and leg warmers.

"Not when it comes to you two. Every time you guys show up I end up getting dragged into some sort of trouble," scowled Ichigo.

Urahara coldn't help but laugh in response. That certainly seemed to be the case.

"Just get to the point, Hat-n'-Clogs."

"Always straight to the point, eh Ichigo? Alright, I thought you might want some answers about those dreams you're having~" sang Urahara.

Ichigo frowned. They were just dreams… weren't they?

"They're not just dreams, Ichigo~" said Urahara in that same sing-song voice before walking away, Yoruichi in tow.

Ichigo wordlessly followed while trying to make sense of the shopkeeper's cryptic words.

It took the trio a mere five minutes before they reached the Urahara Shop, a rather… homely wooden establishment.

Once they made their way inside. Ichigo was surprised by what he saw. Standing there, in the middle of the room, were all his friends. First there was Yasutora Sado, a.k.a. "Chad." Chad was a half-Mexican, highly muscular 6"5 giant. He had wavy brown hair with bangs that partially obscured his brown eyes. On his face was a small goatee. He was currently clad in a Hawaiian shirt, black jeans, and boots. Around his neck was a coin gifted to him by his late Abuelo. Ichigo had risked his life for that same coin after Chad backed him up when he was attacked by thugs.

Next there was Uryu Ishida, the last of the Quincies. Uryu was a 5"9, bespectacled teen with black hair, blue eyes, and black, chin-length hair parted to the right side of his face. The Quincy was clad in a double-breasted white coat,with a matching mantle, pants, and shoes. On his clothes were blue lines, forming the shape of a Quincy cross.

He and Ichigo may not have met on the best of terms but, they were now steadfast friends, each willing to put their life on the line for the sake of the other.

Lastly, there was Orihime Inoue, a well-endowed, orange-haired, grey-eyed, 5"2 beauty. Her orange hair framed her face, extending all the way down to her waist.

In terms of clothing, she wore a pink shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Pinned to the collar of her shirt were two hair pins.

They were his friends, his comrades. They had fought side-by-side, risking life and limb for one another without hesitation. Ichigo knew he could always count on them to have his back.

"Uryu? Chad? Orihime? What are you guys doing here?"

"Mr. Urahara said you'd need our help with something so…here we are!" chirped Orihime while Chad nodded silently in agreement.

Uryu scoffed at the declaration. "I only came to make sure you all don't get in over your heads."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in response. It had been almost three years and he couldn't admit he was helping because they were friends.

"Alright Hat- n'- Clogs, why are we-" Ichigo was cut off as he felt something pierce his neck. He grabbed at the offending object and saw that it was a syringe.

"What the-" Ichigo was once again cut off as he fell to his knees in pain, grasping at his head. It felt like his skull was being pierced by a thousand white-hot needles. The source of that pain was a lifetime of memories surging to the forefront oh his mind.

He remembered _everything_.

He remembered his life as the fourteen-year-old l' Hope Estheim. He remembered the purge, his mother's death, becoming a l'cie. Most of all he remembered his friends. Snow, Vanille, Sazh, Fang… and Lightning. He recalled fighting against the Sanctum and setting their goal to overthrow the Fal'cie so as to save Cocoon. Lastly, he remembered the battle against Orphan, the battle in which he was struck down.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain faded away to a dull headache. Lightly sweating, Ichigo rose to his feet before glaring at Urahara. The syringe in his neck had Urahara's name all over it, figuratively and literally.

"What the hell?! That hurt damn it!"

"I didn't know the process would be _that_ painful. But that's what guinea pigs are for! Now I _know _it's painful rather than just being ninety percent sure!" Urahara smirked behind his paper fan that he'd pulled from somewhere inside his coat.

"What the hell was that anyway?"

"Just a little something to jog your memory. I've never had to actually use it though."

"Would someone be so kind as to explain what the hell that was all about?!" Uryu demanded.

"Well, Ichigo, tell them~' sang Yoruichi, who had remained silent since they left for the shop.

Ichigo scowled at her then turns around to fill in his friends on what he had just explained. By the time he finished his tale, thirty minutes later, all three of his friends had gob-smacked expressions on their faces,

"Damn, Ichigo! You never cease to amaze," spoke a gruff voice.

Ichigo turned to the source of the voice and saw a group of six people. They were all dressed in the standard garb of a Soul Reaper, a black shihakusho ( Garment of dead souls) except for three who wore white haoris.

First was the speaker, a 6"2 male with longish red hair and brown eyes. His most unique feature was the tribal tattoos covering his entire back, much of his torso, his arms and legs, and even his forehead. His forehead was covered by a maroon bandana. He wore long, dark straps on each wrist with bandages on both arms.

At his waist was a katana with a red sheathe and handle and a rectangular tsuba with a jagged design on it.

He was Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division.

Next up was a brown-eyed, 5'9 male with jaw-length hair, the front bangs of which were cut asymmetrical with the left longer than the right. Separating his shihakusho and haori was a white robe that was buttoned up at the front. Tucked under the robe was a black cravat kept in place by a small, silver slide.

Sheathed at his side was a katana with a red handle and sheathe. The guard of the blade was in the shape of an hourglass.

He was none other than Shinji Hirako, Captain of the Fifth Division.

"Hey Ichigo," he grinned.

Standing next to him was a much smaller individual measuring in at a mere 4'4. The childlike male had striking teal eyes and white hair that was slightly spiked, some of it hanging down to his eyes. Around his neck was a ling, turquoise scarf. Strapped to his back by a thin, gold, chain with a star-shaped clip was a katana. The guard was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze star. Its hilt was light blue while the sheathe was a contrasting dark blue. Over his shihakusho was a white haori denoting his status as a Soul Reaper Captain.

He was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten.

Next up was the tallest of the group, a man standing at a daunting 6'7and-a-half. He had long, spiky black hair and green eyes with a scar running down the left side of his face. Covering his right eye was strapless, black eye-patch with a grey outline. Strapped to his back was a gigantic axe with a lengthy cloth-wrapped handle and tassel attached to the top of the blade by a metal cap. Over his shihakusho was a ragged, sleeveless Captain's haori.

The intimidating giant was Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division. Hanging from his back was a small, pink-haired girl with rosy cheeks and a Lieutenant's badge on her arm. She was Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi's second-in-command and his adoptive daughter.

"I'm still waiting for my match, Ichigo," grinned Kenpachi

"Hey, Ichi!" chirped the pink-haired lieutenant.

Lastly was a small, raven-haired young woman. She stood at a meager height of 4'8 and-a-half and kept her hair cropped in a bob that hung about her face and over her violet eyes. Extending past her elbows, were white, fingerless gloves. Strapped to her left arm was a Lieutenant's badge. Sheathed at her side was a katana with a red handle and rectangular tsuba with a flamelike design on it.

She was Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. More importantly, she was one of Ichigo's closest friends. It was thanks to her that he had the power to save his family from a hollow three years ago. She was also the one who introduced him to the world of Soul Reapers and Hollows.

"There's never a dull moment when you're involved is there?" she smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No 'how are you' or 'it's good to see you? " cracked Shinji.

"Pleasantries aside," Toshiro interrupted, "I think it best if we get the point of why we're here!"

"Killjoy," murmured the blond Captain.

"The reason that we're here, Kurosaki, is that we're on a mission on the direct orders of the Soul King; a missionthat directly involves you."

"How am I involved, exactly?"

Rukia then took over. "Our mission is to investigate a spike in Hollow activity in one of the several dimensions Soul Society monitors. The location of the spike is on a world called Gran Pulse, a place where any hollow activity whatsoever is unprecedented. His majesty, had the formula to awaken you r memories sent to Kisuke."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask how the Soul King knew of his previous incarnation only to shut it when he realized that would be a stupid question.

"So what? I'm supposed to be your guide or something?" asked the teen.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. We've also been sent two more guides to assist us. They're right in the next room," answered Toshiro.

As if on cue, two people emerged from the room indicated.

The first was a tall woman of 5'9 with wavy brown hair (a lock of it being held behind her ear by a braid.) She had mesmerizing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right. Hanging from each ear, was a purple, claw-shaped earing. Her right arm and shoulder were marred by a few scars. On one shoulder was a faded white tattoo.

Her outermost layer of clothing resembled a blue, traditional Indian sari. Underneath were a short black top, detached sleeves, and open-toe leather sandals. Two fur pelts hang from a cord beneath her belt, which, carried a red spear.

The second girl was much shorter standing at 5'3 and had green eyes with light red hair tied in two curled pigtails. Going through each ear was a silver hoop. She wore an orange and yellow skirt, beige boots, and a pink halter her waist was a fur pelt that carried an oddly shaped staff,

She wore numerous bracelets and had beads decorating her apparel. Three beaded necklaces hung around her neck.

The Karakura group looked at the new arrivals in confusion except for Ichigo, whose mouth hung open in shaped.

"Fang? Vanille?"

**And that concludes Chapter one of The Soul Reaper L'cie! Being the tease I am I decided to end the chapter on a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In fact, next chapter will be from Lightning's POV while I'll explain Fang's and Vanille's appearance later on via flashback. (Chapter three or so.) I am SOOOO glad to have gottien this done!**

** As always, please read and review! Until next time! Ciao!**


End file.
